Diabetic ketoacidosis is a serious, potentially life threatening condition. Diabetics are susceptible to this condition, and are often required to be monitored for its presence. Diabetic ketoacidosis is characterized by the accumulation of “ketone bodies” in the blood. These compounds, such as β-Hydroxybutyrate, are byproducts of diabetic metabolism. As ketone bodies accumulate in the blood, they cause a downward shift in the pH of the blood. While prompt treatment for diabetic ketoacidosis is usually successful, failure to treat it can result in serious illness or even death.
Persons with diabetes are typically monitored for the presence of ketone bodies by taking a small blood sample and running an assay for ketone bodies in the blood. Obtaining blood samples is uncomfortable for patients, especially when done frequently as part of a regular monitoring program. The disposal of blood samples presents significant difficulties. Also, the expense of maintaining a device for performing assays on the blood sample, and keeping it at the ready, are significant barriers to compliance with a monitoring program. Often the testing devices are expensive and/or cumbersome.